


24

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	24

“嘿嘿，他来了。”男人们都等着看好戏，露出淫荡的笑。罗浮生踉踉跄跄地来到拳击台，跨过围绳，紧身的裤子包裹着他细长的双腿和翘挺的臀部，下体不小心碰到围绳，摩擦间隐隐作痛，他咬了咬牙转移注意力，准备与对手对决。不出意料，没过几个回合，他就被打翻在地，长期的性虐以及被迫服用催情药物，他的身体变得越来越虚弱。他躺在地上喘着粗气，眼前白茫茫一片陷入了晕眩，“玩物……”他悲哀地想着，他彻底变成了这些男人的玩物。男人们哄笑着围了过来，脱掉他的衣服，他的皮肤很白，让被亵玩的乳头和阴蒂看起来更加诱人，像熟透的果实，待人采撷。他的双腿被掰开，男人们拨弄着他的阴唇，慢慢抽出塞在小穴里的按摩棒，精液一股一股地流了出来，“不错，真听话。”男人说着又将按摩棒插了进去，快速抽插间用力捏住他的阴蒂，“不要……啊～”他有气无力地呻吟着被弄到高潮，小穴又流出淫水。罗浮生被高潮的快感和屈辱的痛苦拉扯着无法挣脱，陷入了死循环。男人们将罗浮生架了起来:“今天玩点不一样的。”“什……么……？”他还是晕乎乎的，任人摆布，男人们分开他的双腿把他放在围绳上，“啊……好痛……”，尽管围绳外面包裹着光滑的布料，但红肿的阴蒂触碰到还是引来一阵刺痛，男人们抽打他的臀瓣:“自己动。”他慢慢移动，阴蒂和阴唇在围绳上摩擦着，被调教过的身体又开始有感觉了，燥热而敏感，穴口被不停摩擦，渴望性器的插入，男人们又将按摩棒插入他的小穴，“唔……”他的腿有些发软，停了下来，围绳陷入他的穴缝里，将按摩棒推入更深的地方，突然有人攥住他的腰，将性器插入他的后穴，“嗯～唔……”前后两个穴都被塞满了，他却感觉还不够，迷迷糊糊地发出呻吟，男人挺身抽插着，将他压在围绳上肏弄，其他人则揉捏他的乳头和阴蒂，或将性器插入他嘴中，身后的男人换了一个又一个，他的性器一直被锁着，异常胀痛，后穴被肏弄得变成了一个小洞，精液顺着腿根流下来，男人们纷纷射在他身上，满意地离开了，他从围绳上下来，跌落在地上，想要起身却已经没有力气，他的眼睛眨了眨又阖上，昏睡过去。


End file.
